1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to machinery for comminuting scrap articles, particularly plastic articles, and in particular to an improved means for removing the particles from the granulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing plastic articles, a large amount of scrap is generated. This may be due to defects in the completed articles, or in the case of die stamping of sheet material, the scrap may be excess sheet material. To conserve material costs, the scrap may be fed into a granulator that reduces the scrap to small particles. These particles are melted and reused.
Many granulators have blowers or fans for creating a suction to draw the particles out continuously as they are generated. High capacity blowers, however, create considerable noise, that can be reduced by sound proofing only to a limited extent. The cutter assembly and its electrical motor also generates appreciable noise. Environmental regulations limit the maximum sound level of the machinery. Consequently, it is desired to have the smallest blower possible both for this reason and to reduce energy costs.
Noise and particle removal is particularly a problem with low profile granulators that are located below presses. Because of space limitations, there is little room for storing particles in the granulator as they are cut. Consequently if a smaller blower is to be utilized, the collection efficiency must be improved.